looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken Hawk
Chicken Hawk is a'' Merrie Melodies'' sung by Henery Hawk and Foghorn Leghorn featuring Barnyard Dawg. It is Henery's first song in The Looney Tunes Show. It appeared in the episode Fish and Visitors. Lyrics (Chicken Hawk, gettin' hungry) (Chicken Hawk, gettin' hungry) I want some chicken, to eat It is my favorite meat I like it crispy or glazed It puts me in a daze I like it fried up or baked On my birthday I eat chicken cake (Chicken Hawk's not a chicken) (He's just a hawk that eats chicken) Now, just one second, all right? I've got something for your appetite There's so many things that you could eat There's a Chinese restaurant down the street Or how about a fish taco, son? This bakery's got good honey buns So juicy So tasty Hey chicken, get in my mouth How about a hot dog With mustard and Sauerkraut? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want some chicken, no lie You are my chicken pot pie Instead of chicken try pork Just please put down that fork Try my grandma's baked beans They've got 10 grams of protein They're gooey, sweet, and piping hot You'll wanna eat the whole dang pot (Chicken Hawk, gonna eat the beans) (Chicken Hawk is enjoying them beans) I knew you'd come around, son. You know what would go good with these beans? Chicken. Uh-oh. Get over here chicken! (Chicken does go good with beans) (Beans and chicken, what a heavenly combo)﻿ Gallery Image:Henery Walking.jpg|''Chicken Hawk, gettin' hungry. Chicken Hawk, gettin' hungry.'' Image:Henery Wants Chicken.png|''I want some chicken, to eat. It is my favorite meat.'' Image:Henery Excited Anout Chicken.jpg|''I like it crispy or glazed. It puts me in a daze.'' Image:Fish Visitors Grab 7.jpg|''I like it fried up or baked.'' Image:Chicken Cake.png|''On my birthday I eat chicken cake!'' Image:Chicken Hawk.png|''Chicken Hawk's not a chicken. He's just a hawk that eats chicken.'' Image:Foghorn and Henery.jpg|''Now, just one second, all right? I've got something for your appetite.'' Image:Foghorn Talking To Henery.jpg|''There's so many things that you could eat.'' Image:Kung Pow Chicken.png|''There's a Chinese restaurant down the street.'' Image:Fish Taco.png|''Or how about a fish taco, son?'' Image:Cinnamon Bun.png|''This bakery's got a good honey bun.'' Image:Henery Really Wants Chicken.png Image:So Juicy, So Tasty.jpg|''So juicy...so tasty...'' Image:Hey Chicken Get In My Mouth.jpg|''Hey chicken, get in my mouth!'' Image:Foghorn Suggests A Hot Dog.jpg|''How about... a hot dog?'' Image:With Mustard and Sauerkraut.jpg|''With mustard... and Sauerkraut.'' Image:Henery Kicking The Hot Dog At Foghorn.jpg|''NO!'' Image:I Want Some Chicken, No Lie.png|''I want some chicken no lie. ou are my chicken pot pie.'' Image:Foghorn Suggests Porky.png|''Instead of chicken try pork. Just please put down that fork.'' Image:Baked Beans.jpg|''Try my grandma's baked beans. They've got 10 grams of protein.'' Image:Foghorn Lets Henery Try The Beans.jpg|''They're gooey, sweet, and piping hot. You'll wanna eat the whole dang pot.'' Image:Henery Likes the Beans.png|''Chicken Hawk, gonna eat the beans. Chicken Hawk is enjoying them beans.'' Image:Foghorn Proud Of Henery.jpg|I knew you'd come around, son. Image:Henery Asking Foghorn.jpg|You know what would go good with these beans? Image:Chicken.jpg|Chicken. Image:Uh-oh.jpg|Uh-oh. Image:Get Over Here Chicken.jpg|Get over here chicken! Image:Barnyard Dawg.png|''Chicken does go good with beans. Beans and chicken, what a heavenly combo.''﻿ Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Yearim Productions